


17. More emails - this one about control

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [17]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	17. More emails - this one about control

_**Ryan Kwanten sends an email to Sam Worthington**_  
 **To:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  @citadel  
 **From:** [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) @citadel  
 **Subject:** Re: [That list](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4298.html)

   
Please...

 

Forbid me to have sex or scene with anyone else. I already took this on myself, but now I want to hear it from you.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4383.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)  
2011-01-10 01:59 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/4383.html?thread=799#t799))   
---|---  
This one makes Sam sit back and think. On the face of it, it's exactly what he wants. No one else touching Ryan unless he says they can. But does he really have the right? Ryan's not his boy, not _his_ , except that he is and they both know it. So...  
  
To: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/)**kwanten** @citadel  
From: [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/)**sam_worthington** @citadel  
Subject: Re: Re: That list  
  
This one I can do right now.  
  
You're not to have sex or scene with anyone else.  
  
Unless I'm present and it's what _I_ want.


End file.
